


such a heavenly view

by spinningincircles



Series: drabbles [7]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25865656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinningincircles/pseuds/spinningincircles
Summary: “Do you think we were looking at the same stars?” Buck asks. “When we were kids, do you ever think we were looking at the stars together and we didn’t even know?”
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765609
Comments: 7
Kudos: 97





	such a heavenly view

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madamewriterofwrongs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamewriterofwrongs/gifts).



> for cj's sensory prompt: the smell of burning wood
> 
> originally posted [here](https://tylerhunklin.tumblr.com/post/626185608816164864/29-for-the-sensory-prompt-please)
> 
> title from "a sky full of stars" by coldplay

“Eddie, you’re doing it wrong.”

“How am I  _ setting logs on fire wrong _ ? ”

Buck rolls his eyes as he gets up from the blanket to take over. Eddie really doesn’t see what the problem is. So what if the fire isn’t any bigger than it was when he started building it half an hour ago? The logs are probably just a little wet. He’s  _ getting there. _

But, because Buck is good at pretty much everything, it takes all of five minutes for the fire to be roaring in the pit they dug on the beach. As the wood burns, the smell of smoke and fire surrounds them, reminding Eddie of all the summer nights in El Paso beneath the stars, talking with his friends about everything and nothing, wondering what’s out there in the world outside of Texas. The smell always lingered a few days afterward too, and it was nothing but comforting.

He lies back on the blanket, looking up to see the stars as the sky turns from blue to black. They’re not as bright as they were back home — he can make out a few constellations he still remembers, but it’s not the same, the sweeping swathes of the Milky Way replaced with just a few pricks of light.

“I miss them, too,” Buck says, lying down next to him, arms crossed behind his head. “We used to go camping in Lancaster every summer, right near Amish country, and I swear you could see every star for miles and miles. Made me feel a little less lonely.”

Eddie turns to Buck, sees the fire light dancing across his profile. “Me too.”

They point out constellations for a while, making up the ones they can’t remember, laughs echoing around the almost deserted beach. They stop eventually, enjoying the sound of the ocean under the crackle of fire, the smoke and light enveloping them, shielding them from everything else.

“Do you think we were looking at the same stars?” Buck asks. “When we were kids, do you ever think we were looking at the stars together and we didn’t even know?”

Eddie feels his chest squeeze, heart aching for young Buck, trying desperately to connect himself to someone through the stars. It aches for young Eddie, too, trying to do the same, neither sure if they would ever get an answer, or find the person they were looking for. Just praying that the stars would lead them in the right direction.

He takes Buck’s wrist from behind his head, bringing it to his side so he can clasp their hands together.

“I hope so. And if we weren’t, I’m glad we are now.”

Maybe the stars helped, maybe they didn’t. Regardless, they’re here — in this moment, in the rest of their lives, together. That’s all that matters to Eddie.

Buck kisses the back of his hand as they lapse once again into the peaceful quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> come prompt me on [tumblr](https://tylerhunklin.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
